Danced of the damned
by Scorpina
Summary: As requested, the WWE superstars have asked to appear on celebrity ballroom dancing TV show! How will the Superstars and Diva's react? Who think they can dance? Who thinks they can get out before embarrassing themselves on TV!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- the contract.

"So… where is it? You know there is no way in hell I am going this unless…"

Triple H handed the paper over. It was one of those days not going well for the Undertaker. He had a sore back and learned from Vince McMahon himself that there was a 'great business opportunity' to come up once more. However, it was one he knew the Undertaker would never want to do… yet he was perfect for the concept.

As Taker read over the paper he hissed lowly at it. "I've been voting for Republicans for years and this is how they repay me!"

Stephanie have leaned into her husband. "What is it?" she whispered.

"Act of congress" Hunter replied with a victorious grin on his face.

"Taker it's to show that we, the WWE are more than just body slams and steel chairs. Stacy Keibler was on it just a few years ago, and look at all the success she had and not to mention what it generated for us!" Vince explained.

"Look, you are going to have to take me there in chains and drag me behind the truck if you expect me to do this!"

"You aren't the only one doing this" Vince said to him. "I got other WWE superstars on the project, for some reason the show wanted it to be all WWE wrestlers and Divas. So, your name was at the top of the list. Triple H is going"

"Yeah!... Wait… What?!"

"Stephanie signed you up" Vince explained as Stephanie gave a devious grin. His wife, the same woman that set him up on an episode of Punk'd. She has struck once again.

"Damn it" muttered Triple H. He then began to fake a leg injury until Taker took hold of him by the collar of his shirt. "If I am going this, you DAMN WELL BETTER BE TO!"

He threw Hunter back into his seat as he glared at Vince. "I don't care what this is about, or the fact it's 'business'. Hell, I won't do this, not even if it means making me the president of the United State. I ain't going on this show to 'shake it' as it were" Taker hissed.

"Would it make you better to know Kane is also in this?" Vince asked before Taker left. As the Deadman reached for the knob of the door, he slowly looked back at Vince. Kane… his brother Kane… was in this as well?

A grin came over the Undertaker. "It makes me feel a little better, but not completely, it will be a cold day in hell before you see me on a dance floor"

Taker tore open the door and left after slamming it. Triple H turned to Vince. "Any other idea pops?"

Vince still had an ace up his sleeve. Of course he had an idea. But he needs the assistance of the Big Red Monster.


	2. Chapter 2 The throw down

Chapter 2- the throw down

By the next day, the locker room was questioning the Deadman as to why he wasn't going to go on the show, he told them 'None of your damn business'

Needless to day it wasn't the answer McMahon was looking to hear. Peer pressure was suppose to be an influence on pressuring people into a situation, yet found out it wasn't working very well. So McMahon brought in the big guns. Kane.

Kane was lingering in the hall. The moment Taker saw him. He confronted his brother on this situation. "Kane, what the hell are you going here?" Taker demanded.

Kane shrugged his shoulders. "Vince told me…"

"Don't say another word!"

The Big Red Monster only shrugged his shoulders. "No need to, I completely understand Deadman. You don't want to embarrass your sorry ass, two left feet," Kane announced with a grin.

The Deadman knew what he was getting at, and decided to walk away before it bit him in the ass. "Yeah, you know. This isn't for you anyway. Hell if I can make an ass of myself, what I win the whole damn thing. Screw your Wrestlemania winning streak when I just whipped you at a contests you wimped out on!"

He was nearly at the breaking point. Kane could feel it. "Shut up Kane!" Taker roared back as he tried to get farther down the hall.

"That's it little man. Run, go to your fans and show them how you can be such a badass in the ring. Yet can't insert your dominance on a simple dance floor!"

"THAT'S IT!" Taker yelled. "You ain't going to bad mouth me on anything I haven't done. Just for that I am going to clean the floor with your sorry ass…." Taker paused. "OH DAMN IT!" he knew he stepped in it.

Kane's victorious grin came over his face as Triple H and Shane McMahon came out of the locker room with a mic in hand, recording the Deadman's acceptance of the challenge. Taker sneered at Kane, and mouthed 'I'm going to kill you'

Kane on the other hand smiled as he walked away. "Deadman, if I could embarrass myself by doing a spin-a-roonie in the ring when you refused. This is going to be nothing"

Taker sneered still to his young brother, he was punk'd big time. And there will be hell to pay for such a thing against the Deadman!

Elsewhere.

Kane was grinning his victorious smile as he entered the locker room of Kelly Kelly. He knocked first before entering. Kelly was expecting him. "So, you ready for the next lesson?" she asked of Kane.

"I need to be ready for this contest even if it kills me… it's going to anyway when my rep is shot to hell"

"Don't say that, besides you got a reason to win!" she said. Kane does now, he has to beat the Undertaker or else the Deadman would never let him live it down if Kane had to pressure him into the contest, only to be out danced by a reluctant Deadman.


	3. Chapter 3 the calm before the dance

Chapter 3- The calm before the dance.

Vince had called a meeting to order of all of the superstars and Divas who would be in the dance contest. However the threw a curve ball at all of them. "Just to let you all know, this isn't some sort of pansy ballroom dancing. Half of you don't even bend that way. Instead, you… are making your own dances… to songs YOU choose!"

"So it's like a 'so you think you can dance?' thing?" asked Jeff.

Vince nodded his head. "Brilliant no?"

"I have other words for it" muttered the Undertaker. He looked about and saw who was in this contest. There was him of course. Kane, Jeff and Matt Hardy, Mickey James, Kelly Kelly, Candice Michelle, Maria, Morrison, Miz, Jillian Hall, and Lillian stood before Vince.

"Now you are going to pick your part…"

"Kane" called Kelly Kelly.

The room fell in silence as everyone stared at Kelly Kelly oddly. "Kane? YOU PICKED KANE OVER ME!" demanded Morrison.

She only shrugged her shoulders as her arms coiled around his arm, making the big red monster blush a little. "Wait, there has to be a reason why you want Kane as your partner. Mr. McMahon, I want Kane to be my partner!" protested Jillian Hall.

"Sorry, Kelly asked first" Kane replied. "Besides, I can't stand your singing, I fear to what you would look like when you dance!"

The room was in a ruckus as they all picked partners, everyone but the Undertaker that is. Triple H however managed to convince Stephanie to be his partner since she put him in the situation.

Taker was against the wall and didn't care whom he ended up with. He wasn't going to do it. That was until Lillian approached. "Taker, I'll be your partner," she said in a meek tone.

With the roll of his eyes Taker accepted, he was trapped in this. So he might as well get it over with. Maria took Morrison to be her partner. Mickey chose Jeff as Candice picked Matt. Miz was left with Jillian Hall.

As the partners were picked Vince gave details as to how this would all go down. "We will be doing this on the Internet, you will dance for votes. Whoever gets the most votes win, those who are short votes will return to the WWE. Voting will take place once every two weeks considering we are short on participates.

"We'll be the first ones out" Taker hissed lowly.

Lillian however was going to make sure that doesn't happen. She's planning on going all the way to the finish and coming out a winner!


	4. Chapter 4 The ideas and routines

Chapter 4- The ideas and routines.

Kelly Kelly was already full of ideas and songs to dance to, she wanted to do modern stuff which was ok with Kane. "Alright, what songs?" he asked.

Kelly gave him a small list of music she wants to dance to, he nodded at quite a few of them yet wondered how they hell they were going to pull it off. "I've been teaching you to be more flexible for a reason. Our first song will blow them out of the water, we're going to dance to Mistress by Disturbed!" she insisted.

Kane was starting to regret getting on this show, it only grew worst when Kelly pulled out outfits!

Meanwhile….

"I think I will sing as we dance…."

"Jillian… we're in this to win, not be the first ones kicked off! No singing, no ifs ands or buts about it! Understood?" demanded Miz.

"But…"

"NO!" he growled. Miz had wished he picked a different partner, but he had to make do with what he had.

Elsewhere

"Tango?"

"No"

"Rumba?"

"No"

"The Macara…"

"Lillian, before you go any farther, the only dancing I ever did was on my wedding nights"

She nodded, Lillian Garcia was determined to get the Deadman to dance, after all. She wanted to be in the contest badly, but how to make it worth the Undertaker's while? She thought over some ideas and them one came to mind. "Kane put you up to this didn't he?" she asked.

"He tricked me" Taker muttered lowly to Lillian.

With a nod Lillian decided to tell him a secret she knew. "Well, you do know Kane was taking dance lessons right?"

"WHAT!?" demanded the Undertaker.

"Kelly had been teaching him since he found out he was going to be in this contest. Why do you think he put you up to this?" she questioned.

Taker began to think Kane was out to make him look stupid, Kane wanted to prove to everyone that he was better at something rather than Taker! He sneered to the idea. "Vince has given us two months to prepare, Taker, you can give up now and we can be the first ones out. Or… OR… you can dance, and get the smirk off of Kane's face. If not, you will see it for every day of the rest of your career!"

Taker mauled over the idea, she had a point. "What moves do you have to teach this ol' dog new tricks?"


	5. Chapter 5 Sacrifices must be made

Chapter 5- Sacrifices must be made.

Within two weeks of training, Kane was regretting more and more on agreeing to participate in the project. Kelly has been strict with him. He has been deprived of everything junk food and sugar. No sugar in his coffee, no sweet snack at night. As of late he's been seen munching on celery and carrot sticks. Taker noticed his brother looking rather displeased and unhappy with his snack options. Or perhaps he could use that to his advantage.

But not just yet.

As they sat for lunch one day, Kane sat rather displeased to his meal, a salad by Kelly's orders. "I would kill for a burger right now" he growled lowly.

Everyone who sat at the table got up and moved a little farther from Kane, who began to stare hungrily at their meals. Triple H took pity on him and managed to sneak him a burger every so often and questioned why Kelly put him on a diet. "She wants me to fit into our 'outfits'" he explained.

"What the hell? Outfits!?" demanded Taker. "Why the hell don't you just tell her no!"

"Take, she took all my other clothing and hid it on me. I only got the shirt on my back and the pants on me right now. Everything else is her clothing. She only left me my underwear to change!"

"Dude, I got off easy," Miz said with a grin.

"At least she left you clean boxers," muttered Morrison.

"It could be worst," said Jeff.

"I would like to know how it could be worst!" demanded Kane.

"She could have left you nothing at all! Or very tight clothing to fit into!"

"Shut up Hardy Boy" Kane muttered as he continued to eat his salad. Taker rolled his eyes.

"Women take these damn contests so seriously, nothing is at stake but our dignity! I tell you I don't see why the hell we have to go through with this!"

"You're not married to your partner" snapped Triple H. "You know the hell my wife will give me if I back out on this! Let alone what would happen if I don't remember the dance moves!"

"So what's your first song?" asked Matt.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "We're doing some sort of song by Death Cab for Cutie or something. You?"

"Mistress, by Disturbed" said Kane.

Every eye turned to him in shock and confusion. "Mistress!?" they all demanded.

"She want to dance to quite of a few of their songs. What about you Taker?" Kane asked.

"Hell if I know" muttered the Deadman, "But at least I ain't on Kane's diet"

"Shut up" hissed Kane.


	6. Chapter 6 May the best man dance

Chapter 6- May the best man dance

The two months flew by. Kane seemed to had vanished for three weeks before the show. Yet when he appeared again, he was drastically different. "Wow, looks like that diet worked," muttered Triple H. No man could contain their laughter as Kane walked in wearing an open leather vest and pants to match. He had pointed toe boots on and looked more like a punk rocker than a wrestler. Kelly however smiled as she walked by with a leather outfit of her own. A studded bra and leather pants that matched Kane's along with killer high heels to boot.

"Five bucks he whips out" Morrison muttered to Miz.

The bet was on.

Vince had called for the dancers to gather before him, he nearly didn't speak a word the moment he noticed a slimmer and leather claded Kane. "Kane, this is a dance contest. Not a strip joint" McMahon said with a smile.

"Shut up and get on with it"

Vince had thrown one last curve ball at the superstars. Not only would this be shown on youtube for WWE fans, BUT it will be shown LIVE on Raw. "Oh God" muttered Kane.

As Kane flushed with red, the other men were just as nervous. If they mess up, the world will know! "So, who first?" questioned Vince.

Kelly took hold of Kane's arm and raised hers high, she was the only one to volunteer. "Wait, what?!" Kane demanded of her.

"We're ready! Come on, we can do this!" She said as she dragged Kane out onto the dance set. All the guys rushed to the back monitors and watched as the cameras started rolling. The song Mistress began and it started with Kelly doing a salty little dance until Kane came into view. The two did an aggressive tango and mix dancing worthy of a fancy strip joint. Yet every time the word "Mistress" was said, Kane mouthed it perfectly to match the song. When it came to the more settled vocal portion of the song, Kane took Kelly into his arms and danced slowly before the song grew aggressive again. By the ending, their little tango/ thrash dance made every man's jaw dropped as Kane dipped Kelly at the end of the song and holding the pose.

"Son of a bitch!" cursed Triple H. "He's good!"

"Damn, did Kelly lace his carrot sticks?" questioned Morrison as he passed along five dollars to the Hardy Boys.

"Wait, I thought you bet against Miz?" questioned Taker.

"I did, I bet Miz Kane would fall at the start of the song, Miz figured it would be the middle, the Hardys believed Kane was going to pull it off"

"Lunch here I come!" Jeff said with a grin as he stashed his new cash into his pocket. No one said a word when Kane came into the room, he cleared the sweat from his brow as he looked to the guys.

"I was that bad huh?" he questioned.

"Bad? Bad?!" Taker demanded. "I didn't know you could bend like that… let alone that far!"

Kane grinned as he made his way to the other locker room to clean up. Triple H swiftly punched the Deadman in the arm. "Way to boost his confidence!" he muttered lowly. "If we want Kane out of this, we got to think of how!"

"I want out more than him," Taker growled back.

Hunter insisted it would be best if they remain in the contest. But the Deadman didn't want to stay, let alone see what would happen when everyone watches him dance for the first time…


	7. Chapter 7 deadmen don't dance

Chapter 7- Deadmen don't dance.

Taker watched the others from the back as they all did their routine. He already knew he was safe for a week when Miz's partner Jillian began to sing as they dance, forcing her partner to run in utter terror. Taker and Lillian were last to go on. "Ready?" she asked of him.

"You're not going to make me wear a costume are you?"

Lillian laughed and said no, she took Taker by the hand and insisted that they would do fine. She brought Taker out onto the dance set and their song was played. Darkness by Disturbed, a slow, mellow song that doesn't involve much movement. However Lillian's plan worked, throughout most of the song she appeared to be the only one dancing for all the lights were turned off. Yet when she somehow began to 'float into the air,' the Undertaker began to appear in the light as the song ended.

When it was all said and done, Taker was glad he got it done and over with. Triple H on the other hand rushed to the Deadman and said that they had to worry. Kelly and Kane were already working on their next dance! "I don't think Kane had much of a choice either"

"Great, but what if they are eliminated first?" Taker asked.

"That isn't bloody likely!" snapped back Triple H. Hunter began to plot of a way to get Kane out of the contest as soon as possible. Deadman was thinking the same thing yet for himself. He didn't want to be in it, after all he's the Undertaker! Who would take him seriously if he's dancing?

Two weeks passed when the votes were tallied. In first place was Kane and Kelly. They took a whopping 47% of the votes! Second was Matt Hardy and Candice were second. However Vince skipped the rest of the tallies and sat that Miz and Jillian were out of the contest. "No one voted for you since Jillian sanged aloud. Sorry Miz" Vince said.

"Damn it I'm in this for another two weeks" muttered the Deadman. Lillian was thinking the direct opposite.

As the teams broke into partners and Miz was forced out by security, Kelly was already telling Kane that they had to prefect their second dance. "First one was ok, second one is where things get tough" she said as she dragged him to the practice room. Kane however turned to the Undertaker and mouthed 'help me!' but no one would answer his plea.

Lillian had the same idea and decided to take a bold step. She is going to teach the Deadman how to tango! She lured him into the spare practice room, as she placed in the DVD. Taker heard the familiar song from Moulin Rouge. El Tango De Roxanne flooded his ears as Lillian tried to get the Deadman in the mood to tango. However his feet were firmly planted as his arms crossed. "What the hell makes you think I can tango?" he demanded of her.

"You have the legs" she replied with a grin. "We're going to make it our own"

"And how are we going to do that?" he asked.

Lillian spent he better part of the day teaching the Deadman the basics of the tango, yet showed how he can incorporate his own moves to make the dance his own and be more comfortable doing so.

The Deadman dragged his feet as long as he could, yet Lillian kept pushing him to try harder. She kept mentioning how good Kane was when Taker sneered at her. "At the moment, I don't care if he wins this damn thing. I never wanted to do it in the first place!" he snapped at her.

Lillian fell silent. She sat down on the closet chair and sighed. "I just… never mind. I won't force you into this anymore" she said.

Taker knew he upsetted her. With the roll of his eyes he asked her why the contest was so important. Lillian wanted to prove there was more to her than just a pretty face, as the superstars are proving there is more to them than bashing one another over the head in the ring. "People see wrestlers as animals, beasts if you will. I have defended you guys from ever sort of cridic out there who think you are all one trick ponies. Cavemen even! Look at what we are doing! We're proving there is more to us than meet the eye. Even you Taker"

"But people don't find a dancing Deadman scary!"

"No, but they find him brave enough to do it" Lillian spoke her peace as she stormed out of the room.

Taker began to mull over the idea. "Oh damn it" he hissed knowing now what he has to do…


	8. Chapter 8 Kane under pressure

Chapter 8 Kane under pressure

As the next contest began to start for the second elimination, Vince had allowed the first place team decides when they wanted to dance. Kelly wanted to go first as usual. Kane however wanted to go last. "We went first last time" he muttered.

"We're going first!" Kelly snapped back. "Come on, we got to get ready" She dragged Kane to the change room once more as all the men looked on.

"Damn, I can't believe I am saying this but… Poor Kane!" announced Morrison.

Taker agreed. He had never seen Kane so miserable before, but a part of his brother must be enjoying it. After all, he is kicking ass in a new way!

As the hours ticked by until the contest was to be started. The men were preparing for their dance. Taker had managed to get Lillian to teach him the dance they were to do, as well as convinced the Deadman to dress up as one of the characters from the movie to set the mood.

As Vince called for the contest to start, no one had seen Kelly or Kane until show time. Vince went out to introduced the show and as he welcomed the first place winners of last week out onto the stage. The lights were dimmed as the other teams rushed to the back to watch. The started off dark, as Kelly Kelly wore regular looking clothing. The song was Everything Burns from the Fantastic Four sound track. Kelly danced alone until the chores came. Kane then appeared out of the darkness, he was shirtless as he took hold of Kelly and began to spin her around the dance floor in a rather aggressive manner. Yet it changed when it came to the next verse of the song. The dance switched and became calm as he took her into his arms gently in a slow dance motion. Yet as the song grew more aggressive, so did their dancing. Kelly was dipped, spun and lifted into the air as the two managed to stay synchronized. When the song ended. Kelly teased a kiss to Kane as the light went down, they were engulfed in shadows and vanished from sight.

"Damn it all to hell!" cursed Matt Hardy. "We're going to have to break his legs"

"Where the bat?" questioned Jeff.

"Hey, were dancing here. Not figure skating!" snapped back the Undertaker. "Besides, you've see Kane. He's miserable, so back off"

The Hardys growled lowly to themselves as Kane came to the back. Kelly was ripping him a new one sort of speak. "You were going too fast! The timing was all wrong Kane, how many times did we rehearse this!?"

"I'm sorry, nerves got the best of me!" he snapped back. "You can't expect to get lemonade aid out of oranges" he growled as he stormed away from Kelly.

Kane paused as the guys stared at him. "So who wants to switch partners?" he asked aloud.

No man said a word as Taker learned he was going up next. "What!" he demanded.

"Yeah, you. Next" Vince announced.

Taker rose from his chair and warned the boys. "He who laughs first, dies last and the slowest!"


	9. Chapter 9 The Deadman Tango

Chapter 9- The Deadman tango

As every eye was glued to the TV, they watched Taker emerge wearing the same costume as the singer does in the movie of Moulin Rouge. A white tank top, a short sleeved red vest and black pants. His hair was tied back as Lillian wore a black dress. The two began to circle one another as if they were sizing each other up in the ring. Taker then took hold of her aggressively, giving her a stiff spin in place as the two began an improvised tango. As the song went into full swing, The Deadman gave Kane himself a run for his money. When Ewen McGreger's vocals came in, Taker did everything he sang.

"His eyes upon your face, his hands upon your hand. His lips caress your skin…" Taker teased Lillian and nearly kissed her. As the song picked up once more, they went back into the tango. Taker had changed it up a bit as he and Lillian twirled around the room. His hands were firmly on her hips as hers were on his. The two made it through the song. As Taker was quick to walk off the moment the song ended.

No man said anything, as not even one snickered aloud. Taker stormed past them as he went to the dressing room to change back into his clothing. There was a knock on his door just as he was in his normal clothing. The Deadman answered it and was stunned to see Kane standing before him. "Hey, great dance" he said with a sincer tone.

"Not bad yourself. Why are you here?"

Kane let out a sigh and told him. "I overheard Vince, when the next person is eliminated next week, we're to dance in teams of two"

"Oh Damn it all to hell!"

"Sudden death elimination" Kane continued.

Taker's arms crossed to the news as he stared at Kane. "You want to throw it and call it a draw?" he asked.

Much to the shock of the Undertaker, the Big Red Monster shook his head no. "I want to win this. And Kelly will kick my ass if I do. I don't know about you, but I don't want a six inch stiletto up my ass"

Taker nodded in agreement. "We have an idea, and we would like you to be our partners. We're going to dance to the song Papercut by Linkin Park. Interested?" Kane asked.

Taker told him he would think it over, yet promised nothing. As Kane left, Lillian came dancing into the room as she beemed with pride and joy to their dance. "I can't believe you mastered the tango! Way to go Deadman!" she said aloud.

Taker gave a nod to her and then explained what Kane overheard from Vince. Lillian didn't believe it for a moment. "What if they are playing a mind game?" she asked.

"I'm the master of those and would know if that was the case" Taker snapped back.

"In the ring you know that, but on the dance floor Taker, I think we should watch our backs"

Taker had never seen this side of Lillian, but he reluctantly agreed with her. The two practiced a single dance for themselves until they caught word of the recent elimination. Jeff was out due to his dance partner Mickey James spraining her foot. The two graciously bowed out, as Vince announced the double elimination challenge for the next contest.

Sadly one team would have to dance twice since there were only five teams left. Much to his reluctance, the task fell on to Triple H and Stephanie!


	10. Chapter 10 Partners

Chapter 10- Partners

It was a day later when Kane met with Taker and Lillian. Kelly was ordering them all breakfast much to the dismay of the Big Red Monster. "You have no idea how much I want stake with a side order of bacon," he muttered.

"She's not letting you eat meat!?" Taker whispered.

"She is… just chicken," he growled lowly to himself. Lillian looked to the Deadman. She knew he was grateful she wasn't this hard on him. When Kelly joined them, she placed a plate before everyone, healthy omelets. As Kane cringed and began to eat his, Kelly told them the idea of the dance that she intended on doing. Lillian and Taker listened yet were confused in the end on the idea of the dance. "Wait, you want us to do a ball room type dance to a song by Linkin Park?" Taker demanded.

"Yes" she replied in her bubbly tone. "Kane had already perfected the dance, and now he needs to perfect it while working with a second party, if we do this right we will blow their socks off!" Kelly announced.

Lillian wasn't certain, however she nodded to the dance idea, it was new, hip and would liven up their routine. Taker however cringed to it as he agreed to the terms and dance. "So, do you reward Kane if he does a good job?" Taker asked in a teasing tone.

"As a matter of fact yes, he gets to eat one stake!" Kelly replied with a grin. She got up and went on her merry way. Kane finished his omelets as Taker snickered to him.

"So, you've become her lap dog for stake huh?"

"Woof" Kane growled as he walked away.

Lillian however felt horrible for the Big Red Monster, but she couldn't argue with the results.

Author's note

Sorry for the delay, I've been swamped with work and all!


	11. Chapter 11 Eye Spy

Chapter 11- eye spy

As the days passed, Kelly noticed something instantly wrong with her dance routine. It was too plain and it needed a third party. In other words they needed one other set of dancers. She took her concern to Vince and asked for Triple H and Stephanie to join in their group.

McMahon wasn't certain, however Hunter jumped at the chance! If it means he didn't have to dance twice then he would take it. Stephanie and Triple H were quickly introduced to the dance concept and both appeared to like it. They practiced for two weeks, not knowing the last two contestants were watching on.

Meanwhile.

Matt Hardy had caught wind of the change for the contest. It was three pairs against two! He knew his number would be up if something wasn't done soon enough, so he took drastic action. Using his own webcam, he set them up around the dance room where they would practice. As luck would have it the camera worked perfectly, as he connected it to the computer. John Morrison walked in on Matt who was spying. "What the hell is this Hardy?" Morrison demanded.

Matt turned to him with a confident smile. "See, I told you the webcam would come in handy!" announced Matt as he turned to John Morrison.

He sneered to the idea. "So we got to see their routine, what about it?"

"You don't get it do you, if they win, we're both out of this. We need to do something that will knock the socks off the voters ok! Do we agree to work on this together?" Matt asked.

Morrison didn't wish to admit it. But Matt had a point. As much as he much rather be in the ring, earning gold. He would rather beat the Undertaker at something that John Morrison knows he is terrible at! Kane and Triple H were the bonus prize. "What do you suggest?"

"Let's just say we will 'serve' them big time!" Matt replied with a grin.

As the weeks passed, Matt nor Morrison knew that Triple H found the web camera in the locker room where they practiced the dance. He and Kane got in on an idea and made a completely fake dance to throw off the Hardy and so-called 'shaman of sexy' The two made a most pathetic looking dance they could think of, nor realizing how hard it was to think of it all their own. "How come Kelly makes it look so easy?" Kane muttered after Hunter disconnected the camera from the wall.

"Hell if I know man, I rather kick some ass than kicking up pavement"

Kane agreed. "So why the hell are you so into this contest? I never pegged you as the type" asked Hunter.

Kane sighed aloud to the question and gave his reasons. Taker has beaten him at everything else, dancing was one thing he was getting better at faster than the Deadman. "I was the one that got him into this, and I will be damned if he beats me!" Kane warned as he walked away.

Hunter however gave a grin as he looked at the camera in his hand, and idea came to mind as he realized he found his leverage against the big red monster!


	12. Chapter 12 Served

Chapter 12- Served

As the night of the dance started, Matt Hardy and Morrison were the first ones out onto the floor. They did their own version of Step up as the ladies kept pace with their moves as they tried to out do one another. If anything instead of synchronizing their moves, they appeared more than ever that they were competing with one another.

Staring on from the back, Kane was confused as hell. "So… what are they doing?" Kane asked aloud.

"I think they are trying to serve us," muttered Triple H.

"But we didn't order anything!" announced the Undertaker.

Slowly, everyone stared at the Deadman, even the girls. "Do you know what served is?" Kelly demanded.

Taker shook his head, so Kelly gave an example, she told Kane to dance. "Do I have to right now?" he demanded of her. She gave a glare which forced Kane to bust a move. When done, she turned to Taker. "Now, dance back, but better" she said.

"That was dancing?"

"That was getting served" explained Triple H. "If you can't dance better than Kane, he has kick your ass dancing"

"I can kick his ass in another way" he snapped back.

"That's beside the point!" Kane growled. With a roll of his eyes Kane excused himself to get ready, everyone else did to as Vince announced they were next to compete. Kelly demanded everyone to remember his or her dance moves, if not there will be hell to pay. Hunter and Taker weren't convinced.

"What can she do?" Triple H asked with a grin.

"OOoo I am so scared," announced the Deadman.

Kane sighed aloud. "Your funerals" before walking by the two men. Somehow it wasn't something they wanted to hear from Kane. As the men got great and out onto the dance floor, Hunter looked between Kane and the Deadman. "Are we sure we're ready for this?" he asked.

"Probably not" Taker growled as the woman came out. Kelly gave the nod to start the dance, as Linking Park's Papercut started to play, the three teams appeared to be ballroom dancing in a circle. Once the lyrics started to play, they began to bust a move! The woman twirled around the men only to be picked up by their partners and dipped. Once the chores began and the world 'whirlwind' was spoke, all the girls twirled to their left and got a new partner. Kane was now dancing with Stephanie, Taker with Kelly and Hunter with Lillian. Taker fumbled a few times, which resulted in Kelly's heel digging deep into his foot! He bit down his scream as it was now the turn for the men to switch partners. They had to spin just like the girls did, resulting in new partners for just a few seconds until they came a sudden switch again. They were back with their original partners as it got saucy sort of speak. Kelly told Kane to work the angle and act like he wanted her bad.

His hands drifted down her sides until they came onto her hips. His lips inched closer to her chest until he suddenly pulled away as the song's course repeated itself. When the song came to "The sun goes down" That was when Kane's hand drifted down her sides and he teased to kiss her chest. Just as the song came to an end, they struck a pose as Triple H and the Undertaker were dumbfounded as their jaws dropped, Kane said nothing as he and Kelly walked off. Triple H however knew it was now or never. Kane has to get out of this contest if he is to stand a chance.

Author's note: Again sorry for the delay. I am working on my next series. WWE and Twilight!


	13. Chapter 13 The set up

Chapter 13- The set up

It was a well-known fact that Kane, Taker and Hunter were safe. Morrison and Matt were out of the contest. It was down to the three teams as Kelly was already thinking of the next dance. "What do you want to do Kane?" she asked of him.

Much to his surprised. Kane smiled and nodded. He wanted to do another Disturbed song. He suggested the song Haunted, it's a calm, soothing song that he has enjoyed. Kelly agreed. "Let's see what we can do." She put the CD into the player and tried to think of a dance. They listened to it through twice. Kelly began to get a dance in mind. But a smile came over her.

"The locker room is a buzz with the dance you did the last time. The stroking of my sides and the teasing kiss, nice move by the way" she said with a wink and nudged the big red monster in the arm.

Much to her surprise, Kane blushed to her. They listened to a song for the final time. Kelly got a dance in her mind. They stood up and practiced the dance. Kane was starting to enjoy himself as he laughed along the way. He enjoyed the song and was starting to enjoy Kelly's company. They were certainly a shoe in for the final two.

As the week passed, Vince had announced for the final set up of the teams, he asked who was going first tonight and much to his surprise. It was Triple H! He and Stephanie volunteered with smiles on their faces.

Kane was suspicious as was the Deadman. "Since when do they want to go first?" Taker muttered.

Kane wasn't certain, but a bad felling ensued. When their show started, he heard the music… Disturbed's Haunted was being played. "Hey, That's our song!" protested Kelly, it grew worst when Triple H and Stephanie began to dance the same steps Kane and Kelly had been practicing all week. "Kane… what's going on? How could they…" She paused. Kelly ran back to the locker room, she returned with something clenched in her hand… a camera for a computer. "It was on, all this time" she whispered as the tears fell. Kelly threw the camera, shattering it against the wall before walking away in tears.

The moment Triple H came from the Curtains did he turn to Kane with a smug look. "Thanks for the idea" he said with a smile.

Kane only answered him by delivering a boot to the face. "Tell Vince his grandkids are going to have that mark!" before storming off. Kane brushed pass Vince and announced that he and Kelly forfeit their dance for the night.

"Your disqualified then" McMahon explained.

Lillian watched the whole thing unfold before her eyes. She turned to Stephanie and demanded how they could steal someone else's dance like that. Steph only smiled. "I didn't steal anything. After all, we're the ones that went first. They could have fought it" she replied and walked off with a smug look. Hunter picked himself off the ground and smirked to the Deadman, they were going to be in the final two. If Kane doesn't dance tonight, Taker automatically goes on for the final 2.

The Deadman turned to Lillian and knew they couldn't let that happen to Kane. "He may have tricked me into this contest, but I sure as hell ain't going to have him give up so willingly!"

The Deadman gave chase to Kane as Lillian went after Kelly. Taker found Kane already packing his things. He was forcing everything into the bag angrily. "Last I check, you didn't take defeat so easily"

"Shut the hell up" Kane snapped back.

Taker didn't of course. "Triple H takes a lot from you, he takes a lot from everyone. Whatever they have that he needs, he will take. And you are going to take that lying down?"

Kane fell silent to Taker as he slowly turned to the Deadman. "What did you have in mind? Kelly and I worked all week on that dance!"

Taker smiled and grinned to him. "Don't you even know your own fans? They love to see repeats on something they loved. They still talk about the dance you did with Kelly, Mistress. I think they want an encore"

Kane thought it over, he nearly didn't go for it, until Kelly came rushing in and telling Kane they need to go on. They were going to do a repeat. Kane turned to the Deadman and nearly thanked him as Kelly dragged him from the room, but paused long enough. "Wait a minute… why are you helping me?" as Kelly pulled him out the door.

Taker smirked as he turned down to Lillian. "I am such a good brother," he announced.

"I'm sure you think that" Lillian sighed.


	14. Chapter 14 Deceiver

Chapter 14- Deceiver

Kelly and Kane did end up dancing to a Disturbed song, entitled Deceiver that was directed towards Triple H and Stephanie for stealing their dance. In honesty. Taker thought their dance was better than the one Hunter stole! Taker and Lillian were up next as Kane walked with new confidence now and Kelly was latched proudly onto his arm. The two had gained a new confidence. As Lillian realized she and the Deadman would be out of the contest. However they did their best and performed, it wasn't anything major, Just the Deadman doing the rumba with her. That itself was a miracle.

When the week passed, Vince gave out the tallies, tied for first was Kane and Kelly with Triple H and Stephanie, the Deadman and Lillian were going home.

A heart broken Lillian Garcia accepted defeat and was starting to pack her things. Taker walked in on her and tried to cheer her up. "You know it was the right thing to do, right?" he asked of her.

Lillian cleared the tears. "Yes, But I wanted to be in the final two at least" she whispered lowly.

Taker nodded to her but expressed how thankful he was to her in teaching him how to dance. His hips have never felt better!

Just as Lillian finished packing up, did they hear a scream coming from down the hall, the sound was followed by Kane. "We need help down here!"

Taker and Lillian rushed down the hall to see Kelly holding her arm. She had hurt it somehow, but no one saw how it was done. "Taker, she can't dance. Hell she's been ignoring a broken toe!"

"How did she get that?"

"That's not the point," muttered Kane. In other words, he did.

Taker helped Kelly off the ground as she started to cry, she said Kane had to go on without her. "Please Kane, for me!" he begged as Taker carried her away.

Kane tried to think things over, until he turned to Lillian. A smile came over him. "You've seen how Kelly dances…" he whispered to her.

Lillian was stunned as she slowly looked up at Kane who smiled to her. "Partner?" he asked.

She smiled back to him. "Partner"

Kane told Vince what had occurred, he accepted the sudden change in partners but insisted he won't allow it to happen again. Vince had also thrown in a twist, the couples are to dance their best dance for the finally. Hunter and Stephanie smiled to one another, since Lillian wouldn't want the Big Red Monster coming close to her in the song Mistress. They assumed victory was theirs.

Lillian however knew what it would take to win, she pulled Kane into a locker room. Not before Kane checked for any hidden cameras. When he deemed it safe, Lillian smiled to him. "What did Kelly tell you to do when it came to Mistress?" she asked.

Kane stated bluntly. "Don't be afraid to touch"

Lillian smiled as she nodded to the idea. "You still got that leather outfit?"

"Did I have a choice to throw it out and burn it?" he asked. So in other words, he still had it. Lillian smiled to him and said. "We're going to knock some socks off!"

Meanwhile.

As Taker got Kelly outside, he looked behind him to see if they were being followed, no dice. With a smile, Kelly was placed back on her own two feet and stretched herself out. "I should go into acting" she announced.

"Thanks for doing this Kelly"

"It was in the bag either way, I saw how hard Lillian worked, and I think Kane would like the change in partners" she replied. "Now, I am going to make myself invisible for the next while. Wish them luck for me!"

Kelly called for a cab and was on her way. Taker smiled as he found a balance. See his brother get embarrassed and let Lillian have her dance.


	15. Chapter 15 last minute jokes

Chapter 15- Last minute jokes.

Vince McMahon decided to throw one more curve ball at the final contestants. Their last dance will be held on Raw! Kane rolled his eyes knowing the guys were going to give him hell for dancing, but it's the one chance he had to out show a McMahon! Oh, and his in laws.

On the day of the final contest, Kane pulled out his leather outfit and donned it on as proudly as he could. "Oooo look at this," said Batista as he took Kane's vest. "Look at me, I'm a dancer!"

"Let me see that!" called aloud Cena. They two began to toy around with Kane's outfit until they burst out laughing at him. "Oh man, this is too rich!" John said through his tears. "We've been watching you all week Kane, Damn, who knew you could move like a sissy man?"

"Sissy?" Kane growled lowly. "You think I dance like a sissy?"

"Well, with what you have built your rep up to be… yeah!" Dave announced fearlessly. "Let's face it man, your reputation has been shot!"

Kane growled lowly, the words were getting to him, yet in the back of his mind, he had other feelings towards this contest. It's the one thing he's been able to beat the Deadman at as well as Triple H will be at his mercy. The two men continued to heckle Kane until he ordered them to get the hell out of the locker room. They left as Randy Orton linger in with JBL. "What the hell do we have here. The big red dance machine huh?" asked Randy.

"Hell I've seen better dancers at a strip club" JBL snapped back.

"Don't ask me for a lap dance" warned Kane. "I'll be breaking your legs if you dare…"

"We're not here to heckle you" Bradshaw insisted. "We're here to wish you good luck"

This came as a rather odd surprise to Kane. "What's your game Orton? Bradshaw?"

Randy looked between JBL as JBL stared back at Randy. "We're wondering if you will take a dive to Hunter, I mean after all. What good is a monster if he's only seen to have skills on the dance floor?"

Kane however saw through the two men's ploy. "How much did you bet on Hunter?" he demanded.

Orton and Bradshaw bailed out of the room as fast as possible. Kane knew it, the two men bet on the dance contest.

As Kane got ready, there was a knock at the door. He wasn't in the mood, as he tore the door open. "What!"

He didn't realize it was his new partner Lillian. She jumped to his tone. "Sorry, I have had unwanted visitors" he explained.

She understood as Kane invited her in. She found an outfit to match Kane's as she explained to him that he needed to do what Kelly told him to. "Do exactly the same as you would with Kelly. But don't be afraid to kiss" she said with a wink.

Kane was taken back to her statement and nodded to her. "So, are we ready to do this?" she asked.

Kane nodded to her and announced he is ready to kick some ass. Literally after when the dance contest was done, he had his wrestling boots in his bag for such an occasion.


	16. Chapter 16 The Dance Off END

Chapter 16- The dance off.

Triple H and Stephanie stood in the ring wearing their finest clothing, what shocked them was the fact that the WWE Universe was booing them! Hunter looked to Stephanie and questioned why that was when Matt Hardy along with Jeff appeared on the titan tron. "Hey… Hunter!" Jeff called with a smirk. "Next time you steal someone's dance, remember to delete the video afterwards. Matt blogged a while ago, you do know he has one of the most popular blogs on myspace?" Jeff said with a grin.

"With that being said, I would like to introduce you to your competition!" announced Matt. Kane and Lillian walked out onto the top of the ramp, the fans were giggling at first to Kane's look yet cheered the team that they believe will kick Triple H and Stephanie's ass!

In the back.

Taker stood behind the Hardy Boys. "I appreciate you doing that Matt. I don't know a lick of sense about the internet"

"No problem Deadman, I got to admit, Kane got some talent when it comes to the dance floor. I say let the better man win!" Matt announced.

"Is it that, or is it the fact that he saw your camera in the dressing room and figured you were going to try and cheat?" Jeff questioned.

Taker glared down at Matt Hardy who insisted it was John Morrison's idea.

Back out in the ring.

Vince McMahon came out and explained the final dance off. It would start with Triple H and Stephanie who will begin in the ring. Once their music stops it will be Kane and Lillian's turn. Vince then explained the fans would judge the winners by applause and text messages. "So, let's see who can dance!" Vince McMahon announced.

Stephanie and Hunter assumed the position as Haunted by Disturbed began to play, the strings started off their slow dance yet as soon as the first course of the song ended, it skipped to Kane and Lillian. The two danced more aggressively as Kane began to take over the dance. Lillian went with it as his hands glided over her arms and their waist. Just as the song was about to break into the chores, it switched back to Stephanie and Hunter.

The contest went back and forth until their songs ended. Kane's hand went places were many didn't think they would go! Yet all the while, Lillian guided his hands. She wasn't the least bit scared as Kane drew closer and closer to her. When he dipped her at the end, the crowd was nuts for their dance as Kane could already feel that the contest was won. Stephanie however glared at him bitterly and turned to Hunter, mouthing it wasn't over yet.

But the chanting of the crowd gave them a standing ovation and chanted Kane and Lillian's names over and over again. The text messaging too solidified their victory! The two went into the back happily were the guys were waiting and ready to tease. Kane however went in a separate direction as Lillian was left alone. Taker however was quick to move her off to the side. "Where did Kane go?" she asked.

"He's getting his ass kicking boots," Taker whispered as he pulled her out of the way. Kane returned shortly with his wrestling boots on and his gloves. The moment Cena and Batista saw him coming, armed with a steel chair, they ran for it.

"If one of you that calls me twinkle toes get to see how they twinkle in your ass!" Kane screamed aloud. He turned to Lillian and nodded to her. "Thanks for being my partner"

She gave a nod as some of the WWE Divas began to approach Kane. "Oh… Kane are you busy?" asked Melina.

Kane was rather confused. "Uh… no?"

"We need your opinion," explained Maryse.

"On what?" he demanded of them.

Taker watched on as the Divas began to pull Kane down the hall, latching onto his arm and bombarding him with questions. Taker turned to Lillian. "I think he became an accidental chick magnet!"

"How long do you think it will last?" she questioned.

"Depending on how long they keep him happy. I don't know about you, but I hate reality TV"

Just then Vince began to make a beeline towards Taker. "I just got a fantastic new idea! You know that show Big Brother…"

"Screw it, I'm getting the hell out of here!" Taker announced as he stormed off.

"What's with him?" Vince asked.

Lillian only rolled her eyes as she walked away, not before seeing Kelly Kelly who walked without injury to her arm…

THE END


End file.
